Grimm Cube
The Grimm Cube, also called The Cube of Grimm, is an ancient artifact found in Gamindustri. It was used by the Demon King Mollem when he tried to take over Gamindustri centuries ago. It is currently being used by the Deity of Sin, Arfoire who wants to use its power to unleash a Grimm army on all four nations and rule the world. Appearance The Grimm Cube is a Black three dimensional square object with dark red lining running across its body. It is described as being the size of a small box, small enough to be held up with one hand. When its power is being utilized, it is surrounded by a heavy black and red aura that looks more like a smog. Background The Grimm Cube was created by the Demon King Mollem, as a tool to control and summon his minions, the Grimm to do his bidding. At some point in the past, the four goddesses had fought Mollem who had escaped his seal and utilized the Cube's powers against them. However, Mollem was defeated thanks to their combined efforts and all of the Grimm were resealed in the Demon Dimension. Role Hyperdimension Sephira Though the Cube doesn't make its first appearance here, in Episode 6, it was utilized to summon a powerful Grimm to attack a small town in Leanbox. The Grimm was summoned as a means to lure IF and Compa away from Shizuki Tsukamoto as well as to weaken them for Arfoire (Disguised as Rosalia) to finish them off easily. Though she came close, the plan failed as IF defeated Arfoire in One on One combat. The Cube is mentioned later by name when Aroire speaks to the Jaeger through a Grimm Familiar after a terrist attack, using G.H.Q's version of Extremis as the trigger. The Jaeger mentions it when Arfoire asks what more could she do for the G.H.Q, to which he makes the point that having the cube in their possession would be a useful weapon for the organization. She then remarks that even though she was the deity of sin, her own life energy was not unlimited, as if she used it long enough, she would suffer the cube's drawbacks. The Jaeger however assures her that if things went according to plan, the cube would have no need to be used. When Arfoire commenced her attack against IF and Kojiro, the cube made its first physical appearance in which Arfoire used to conjure an unlimited number of Grimm after having destroyed a stronger Grimm with Extremis injected into it. With their backs into a corner, Kurosaki and IF begins to fight hordes of different kinds of Grimm with no end in sight to their numbers. Principles There are several conditions that must take place in order for the Cube's power to be utilized properly. In order to prevent it from being used by the Goddesses or anyone else looking to defeat him, Mollem created a function within the cube that can only be used by those with an unfathomable darkness in their hearts. Anyone with a demonic, or even a negative affinity would be able to use its power, however, the second condition is that those who use it, must be a being of considerable power or to have unearthly origins. Those who do not possess demonic or dark affinities would become corrupted by its power before eventually being destroyed, and those who are mortal will have their life force eroded away after a few minutes of use. Arfoire, being someone of both dark affinity and of divine origins, is able to use the cube without suffering any of the drawbacks, although she does mention that she gets tired a bit after using it to summon specific creatures. The Cube of Grimm does not contain the Grimm it summons, but rather, it is a small gateway between the regular universe and the Demonic Realm, and is magically linked to every Grimm that is sealed there. With the Cube's power, they can be guided, but the cube doesn't allow for direct control over the creatures. It can be said that it is "inviting" them, simply utilizing the magical energy and technique to open the door into the world. It is able to endlessly call them, revive them, and send them at any enemies as its wielder commands it. They will stay summoned as long as they receive magical energy, allowing Arfoire to leave them unattended to attack towns. No matter how many are destroyed in close combat, their numbers will never decrease for it is possible that the bodies of the defeated Grimm, acting as mediums, will instantly spawn new ones to take their place after destruction; because of this, the Grimm Cube has an excellent ratio of magical energy consumption to the amount of summoned Grimm. Enough are created that both Kojiro Kurosaki and IF working together are able to kill five hundred each without there being a single chance to break through and reach Arfoire just outside of their battleground. However, it is the "Cube that is persistently performing a summoning ritual", and the summoning itself is not a "miracle of the Cube." The demons summoned through the Cube cannot remain present in the current world without a continuous connection to the Cube's magical energy supply. If the connection to the supply is severed for even a moment, they will all instantly dissipate into a black mist. Category:Weapons Category:Items